


It isn’t

by Hawkkitty44



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: AUish, Drama, Jealousy, One Sided Attraction, Other, Rare Pair, branches off, gay will not say he is gay, of ep 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkkitty44/pseuds/Hawkkitty44
Summary: Justin and the text from Hannah Baker goes a different way.





	It isn’t

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing to get me into the fandom, I’ll have to go over mistakes later~
> 
> And the title is def temp

When he gets the text he’s lying on Bryce’s couch, it’s a hell of a lot better than his one at home and has a lot less of that prick. Still, he’s looking at the text with almost boredom. Why did he bother to set up this fans of cat and mouse with her? Oh, right because of Clay. Of course. Lightly groaning he’s deleting the notification before he’s putting it in his pocket.

Deal with that shit later. There’s a tonne more besides the couch Justin likes here, and well as long as the young man keeps his mouth shut about what his friend does he gets to indulge from time to time. With a light grin, Justin is walking over to the mini-fridge, it’s fuller than his fridge at home could dream of being. As he squats down, he gets another text. Someone was interested. He isn’t. Clay doesn’t text him. Taking the phone out of his pocket it isn’t too much of a surprise on who it is; it’s almost like she’s using emojis ironically. It’s nothing but a second text, to make sure that he knows it’s her.

Deleting the notifications once more he’s gonna deal with it later; he wasn't in the mood to respond. Turning his phone off he’s quick to shove it in his back pocket before opening the fridge. The fresh air that hits his face is chilling. It’s fantastic, almost as good as the new beer itself. Picking one at random it’s a quicker trip back to the couch. Half sitting, half lying down he’s opening it lazily. While it wasn’t as lovely as drinking it with his friends it was still a nice drink. Once the drink hits his lips, Justin is trying to keep his mind from wandering.

Would Clay be on shift? It wasn’t his usual rostered night, and it was pretty late…

Taking another sip, the footballer feels like a total idiot for thinking that thought. Clay had Hannah to want, the other male probably just went with it out of fear. Still, Justin can’t hide how his gut aches as he imagined Clay clumsily trying to confess to the brunette. Frowning he’s downing another beer before he goes to sleep that night.

 

~~~~

 

Hannah Baker does not seem to text twice with no response often. Or maybe she gives everyone that looks like they killed her cat. Rolling his eyes the jock is walking through the parking lot when Hannah spots him. 

It’s somewhat funny that he did this, Clay or not the other probably thought he was in her hands. That whole bus thing was ridiculous really, at least it got him closer to Brycer’s house so he couldn’t complain too much.

Shrugging at her he’s quick to walk away.

 

~~~~

 

If ignoring her for one day made her confused not bothering to look at her for a week did a lot worse. It was rather funny if it wasn’t for how Clay looked at him then to Hannah Justin probably wouldn’t have known that she was looking at him. While it was a funny thing to make fun of her with the squad, it was boring.

What wasn’t boring? Easily finding Clay after school, the other didn’t meet him anymore more just let himself be led to a hidden place. Any quiet place would do.

Kissing the other, it’s almost funny how even though they had done this so much he was still so bad. Maybe it was because he didn’t teach him properly, with all that cupping face shit. Nah that was gay, this wasn’t gay. This was something else, but with face cupping that would make it gay.

Pushing the other closer to the wall, he almost misses it when Clay talks. Weird the other never usually speaks.

“You’re making Hannah worried.”

Panting he’s pulling away; brow raised this isn’t what the jock cares about in the slightest.

“What the fuck are you talking about Jensen.”

The other always did have an impacting last name; it was too masculine and confident ever truly to fit the other. Oh right he’s getting lost in dumb shit.

“She went from happy you gave her number to checking her phone for texts in work”. Oh, right he turned texts off in notifications. “And I dunno the guys are laughing at her as she goes by”.

Sighing Justin is putting his head on the other's shoulder, of course, the other just tenses. This was stupid; he was stupid

“Maybe you should mind your own business. This has nothing to do with you.”

It has everything to do with him. Moving his head so he can look Clay in the eyes he’s going back in for that awkward kiss. Just as sweet as usual. Though the socially awkward other doesn’t say anything gives him those puppy dog eyes that hurt his stomach.

Turning around he’s storming off. Stupid Clay, stupid probably straight going to be in love with Hannah Clay.

 

~~~~

 

Justin isn’t gay, but as he tries to make out with a cheerleader that night, he can’t get it up. Which of course makes one very sexually excited cheerleader annoyed, the others just too curvy. Too much to hold. Well, that’s how he reasons to himself as he pulls away.

“You can’t be serious,” she says this was trying to pull him back. Even if he wanted to do more, she’s much too pushy for him to bother. That was a major no; only Clay could pursue him. Clay would never pursue him. Clay isn’t gay; he isn’t gay.

“Less grabby and more go, unless you want some security on you.”

Saying this as he goes he’s ordering an uber; there’s a sudden urge for him to watch a movie. Getting to the grass, it doesn’t take long for a smallish white thing. It gets him there, so there is no point thinking more about it.

The lights of the theatre provide him with a grin, yeah he was gonna more than makeup for the cheerleader thing. Handing a ten to the lady he’s walking in. Hopefully, he got the days right. There is no doubt that’s it’s the wrong day when a confused and energetic brunette runs up to him. No point was running.

“Where have you been, why didn’t you text. But most importantly what did you say to your friends.”

The other is crossing her hands, and he finds himself rolling his eyes. Wasn’t she scary? Gesturing for her to follow him he was thankfully able to get her to accompany him to a more private space. Employees area be damned.

“I was kinda busy; I don’t have time to text”. It’s lame, but she’s lame.

“I mean why are they muttering that I’m a crazy admirer. I sent you two texts.”

Rubbing his neck, there’s a bit of shame. But well, the situation was too easy not to. He should blame her for it.

“Maybe you should just, I dunno get obverse it”.

When the other takes a step forward his face gets cut as he dodges his head to the side. Stupid spare jacket. Hannah’s eyes moon but he’s quickly leaving. Crazy violent Hannah was funnier than just freaky texter Hannah anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested in more lemme know B)
> 
> edited; 28/10/2018


End file.
